Dawn of the Zenevas Survivor
by The Crimson Dragon
Summary: What if a darkness was destined to consume all of Zi? What if Shadow had an ancient Zoidian partner, and what if there was more to the Zoids than expected? Discover the real ending to Zoids CCGF when a certain fiery red head joins the scene. RavenOC


Crim: Here's a couple of things you need to know about this story before you begin reading; Dawn of the Zenevas Survivor is set in Guardian Force times BEFORE the fight with the Deathzaurer, kay? Good.

Raven: Aren't you forgetting something?

Crim: What?

Raven: The Prologue?

Crim: ???

Raven: **Sighs annoyingly. **The prologue is set in Chaotic Century!

Crim: Oh yeah! AND I don't own anything to do with Zoids, but I will when I take over the world next week- So no flames please! Well, I'm sure you just wanna get into the story so... Enjoy!

* * *

**The Crimson Dragon**

**And Raven**

**Present;**

**Dawn of the Zenevas Survivor**

**Prologue

* * *

**

He knelt before a single green capsule as it pulsed like the heat of a candle flame, filling eternity. A weak faint heart beat flickered within the light. Shadows crept upon shadows as a grey mist grew heavy and thick. All he could see was the green light in front of him. Through the shifting fog a thousand spirits and visions began tossing him with words. Suddenly the capsule was replaced by two figures. One, a metallic black dragon his face easy enough to recognize, the other, a human cast by shadows. Pillars of fire and words of sparks engulfed the darkened figure to form a giant elemental type dragon. Human screams pulled him down and around, like a dead leaf caught in a whirlpool. The dragon rushed towards him, teeth bared, and swallowed him into a world of flames.

"_She is awakening" _A voice foretold._ "Bring her to me."_

"Who," He answered dimly. "I don't understand."

"_She can assist you." It replied. "She can take you to the light, show you the light..."_

Without warning he was thrust back into the world of reality, sweat soaking his flushed face. As he gaped for air the cool, calming desert wind rushed through his hair, reassuring him that all was well.

_He _is a seventeen year old Zoid pilot. Not just any Zoid pilot obviously. _He _is the most feared Zoid warrior on all of planet Zi. Raven. Strands of black hair cover his forehead and shape around his face. A red tattoo easily recognized by all of Zi marked his right cheek, while amethyst purple eyes stared into the daunting and mysterious heavens. At first sight he never seems to look like a killer at all, but a small boy lost in a perilous world he can not understand.

Raven looked up at the two blood red moons as they lit up the lonely desert, but was disturbed by the worried call of Shadow, his loyal and only companion. The small black Zoid known as an Organoid, laid beside a glowing fire, his black amour shining in the moonlight. He lifted his head and tilted it in question. _"Is there something wrong Raven?"_ Shadow asked contently. Like every Organoid and its partner, Raven and Shadow share a special bond and even though it felt hard to describe, the bond is so strong that they can understand each other perfectly. The connection is, in other terms, almost telepathic.

Raven glanced at his Organoid for a small moment and grunted his reply. "Everything's fine Shadow, it was just a dream."

"_You were talking in your sleep again Raven, how many times have you had that same dream?"_

Raven ignored Shadow's question and placed his head back onto his sleeping bag. "It doesn't matter."

The black Organoid knew that Raven was trying to hide his true feelings about the matter, but Shadow knew if Raven did not want him to interfere, it would be the best course of action just to accept it. _"So be it Raven, But if you ever need to talk... I'm here."

* * *

_

Safe in a world of darkness, she was reminded of her quest.

"_You have a long road to ride."_

Jolts of lust and energy spread throughout her body, like poison. They continuously crashed onto her, like waves upon a shore. Suddenly she remembered oceans and rivers, the spray of water across her face. She remembered the wind, the stars, the taste of food in her mouth and warm fires. Then she remembered them. Those giant metallic creatures fueled and driven by the thirst of destruction. The Zoids.

With the next wave her nerve system returned. She could feel the shape of her body and how it moved. Her hands touched a cold wet surface surrounding her. With that touch her eyes open, emerald green eyes which look like they belong more to a predatory creature than a girl.

"_Remember the Light you swore to serve."_

The surface of the glass protecting the girl began to crack and brake apart. Shards of glass exploded in a range of sizes and shapes, scattering across the stone floor. Warm water or liquid which was confined in the capsule for centuries now finally spread over the floor, along with the broken pieces of glass. Misty fog, also released from inside the capsule sprawled around the room, making it difficult to see from even five feet away. There she knelt, in the center of the room, on the base of the pod, wrapped in vines of chords.

Red, almost crimson layered hair lengthened to just below her shoulders as her cold green eyes pierced everything around her. Around Seventeen years of age her body was a perfect shape and the only object she was wearing was a silver dragon emblem chained around her neck, wings held high as its fearsome face glared, bearing its giant teeth and claws.

Bone chilling winds caressed the girl's lightly colored skin, making her and shake, but to her surprise a silk woven gown was gently placed on her shoulders. Without turning to glance at who placed it upon her, she instantly slipped the gown over her body. Slowly the mist began to clear, revealing where she was. Ancient inscriptions were carved all around the walls of the room while the ground was scattered with dust and littered with cobwebs. Once the mist was full lifted two figures came into sight.

The girl who had emerged from the capsule seemed frightened at first for her eyesight was still quite hazy, but as she blinked it became relatively obvious what was in front of her. Two men stared attentively, looking the girl up and down. One man seemed to be around Twenty three years old as the other was inexcusably eighteen.

The younger man wore a dark green warrior-like jacket, and black leather gloves. His also black pants reached down to the end of his boots while on the left side of his waist hung a metal chain and a dagger. His hair, a lighter shade of green than his jacket, was spiked up like long jagged rocks. The mans skin was tanned, giving him an almost girlish face. Underneath his left eye was a purple tattoo made up from half a circle with a horizontal line beneath it, almost like a sunset. Lastly he wore a black cloak, giving him shady and mysterious characteristics.

The second man had long bright red hair shaped in an unusual way and stood quite tall. He was wearing a red jacket and black pants, smirking at the gowned teenager, his black eyes locked on to hers.

"An ancient Zoidian of the Z.D.A" He smirked. The girl snapped to attention when she heard this, knowing that this man was concocting a plan.

A short, yet deep laugh echoed from behind the girl, sending short bursts of chills to run down her spine. She could tell that the voice came from a female. "Zenevas survivor..." Next to the girl from the capsule another girl around eighteen appeared from out of the shadows. She too had piercing green eyes, though her face was questionably expressionless. Quite short for age she wore a small blue uniform which formed around her thin body. A red circle sat on top of her forehead as short blue hair completed her beautiful description. "I'm surprised you are afraid of me." Another short burst of laughter escaping from her mouth.

This angered the red haired girl. "I'm not afraid." She said clearly as she stared evilly back at her competitor. "My body may quiver but your eyes and filled with everlasting fear!"

The blue haired woman frowned angrily. "Why you!" Just as she began to lunge at the girl the older man jumped in.

"That's enough Reese! She is important to our plans..." His face was covered in seriousness.

_Plans? What the hell are they going on about?_ "Who are you people?" Asked the girl, wondering why they seemed _so_ interested with her.

"Hmph..." The man began. "This is Zyah," He smirked, pointing at the younger boy with bright green hair. "You've heard me before, she's Reese, and I am Hiltz."

"What do you want from me?"

"So many questions." Sighed Zyah.

A small smile crept on to the face of so-called _Hiltz_. "Ambient!" He shouted, looking nowhere in particular. An intimidating roar erupted from the darkness and metallic footsteps could be heard. Suddenly a small crimson red Zoid stood before the girl.

"An Organoid!" Gasped the red haired girl.

Hiltz cocked an eyebrow as if surprised by her outburst, but got straight into the point. "You have a task to complete..."

* * *

Crim: Well there's the first chapter, my first story too- Hope all you beautiful people liked it! 

Raven: Stop sucking up Crim!

Crim: I'm not. Now be a good boy and do your little trick! Do it well and I'll let you borrow this copy of; "A million and one ways to kill Dora the Explora and other kiddy shows not liked by me." that secretperson/ShadowLiger gave to me!

Raven: Why would I want that?

Crim: Haven't you heard? Dora the Explora is really popular nowadays. If your not careful she could take over the Zoids programs that you get paid for acting in.

Raven: Hey, that is not an act! But your right I can't let some kiddy kissing explorer-

Crim: Explora

Raven: Fine! Explora steal MY show!! **Goes off to kill Dora.**

Crim: Hey! You forgot to... Forget it! Raven and I would love to receive reviews from you all. Thanks!


End file.
